Demons
by smsjp1914
Summary: This story sort of takes place sometime after the season two finale. Felicity's past comes to haunt her and she has to deal with that, can she do it on her own or is she going to need help from team arrow. Problems arise and she is caught in a bind, how will she make it out of it and who is going to come to her rescue.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wanted to try my hand at an Arrow fic that dealt with Felicity's father and how she and the rest of the arrow team deals with it. For those of you that have read my other Arrow fanfiction don't worry I'm working on the next chapter and will post it soon. I hope you like this one as well, so please read and review.**

I know he only wanted to help but these were my demons and I had to fight them. I couldn't stand myself if any of them got hurt trying to help me out. I never told them about my past because that's exactly what it was my past and I thought I had put it behind me but someone couldn't stand to leave me alone and move on. I felt like I was finally able to move on with my life and he shows up again for no good reason for that fact. I haven't seen my father in such a long time, he left when I was young and I didn't have any good memories about him. He was just a thing of the past and I would rather keep it that way but in order to do that I have to face him sooner or later, which was not going to be an easy task with Oliver and John breathing down my neck every second of every day. I had to come up with a plan to sneak away from them just long enough to get rid of my father, which again was not going to be the easiest thing in the world.

At the moment Oliver was doing target practice with his bow and John was practicing on the dummy. I was stuck at my desk to work on getting eyes into the corporate building of Queen Consolidated. Oliver wanted to get his company back but we need eyes into the building in order to do so. And Oliver knew it was going to take a while to do so which is exactly why he gave me the task right when my father decided to show his face in town. Don't get me wrong I love doing all this tech stuff for him but I had so many things on my brain right now it was hard to concentrate.

"Felicity how's it going over there?" Oliver asked but I was too caught up in my thoughts to comprehend exactly what he asked me.

"Hmm, what did you say?"

"I asked how things are going over here. What's on your mind right now, you seem to be really out if it lately?" He asked with concern.

"Well can you blame me for being out if it? I have my father on my mind right now and every minute of the day. You won't let me go see him to get rid of him so I can only wonder what he's doing here. So yeah I would say I'm a little out if it lately, but things are moving forward with getting eyes in the building don't worry about that." I answer him, I didn't mean to be short with him but I was really irritated at the moment and that's what happens when I get irritated.

"I'm not worried about the company right now. I'm worried about you, ever since your dad showed his face in this town you've been on edge and I hate to see you this way. The only reason I don't want you to see him is because I don't want you to get hurt again from what you've told me he's hurt you enough the way it is." His voice was stern yet gentle in the same way, I know he meant well but it didn't change how I felt at the moment.

"Yes but I was younger then, I didn't know different. I've grown up and I understand disappointment and hurt and would not expect anything different from my father." I argued back to him.

"I'm not going to take the chance though." He said.

"What am I supposed to do, live in fear the rest of my life from things that might hurt me? Don't give me that crap because that is what we do every night, we put ourselves in potentially harmful situations and we aren't afraid of them. I understand your concern for me but I'm not a little girl anymore and I can handle myself."

"Nothing good can come from it. You go see your father and then what, he's going to want to come back into your life and make amends for what happened. I don't think so, he sounds like someone who goings to lead you on until he gets what he wants." I could tell that he was starting to get angry with me but I was getting angry with him as well so I was not letting up that easy.

"He won't lead me on, for god's sake I think I've gotten a little bit better at reading people. Why can't you trust me enough to do this?"

"I do trust you, it's your father I don't trust."

"Of course the old I trust you it's the other guy I don't trust, really Oliver you're going to pull that on me." I was really angry at this point and before he could answer me I cut him off, "You know what never mind, I have a lot of work to get done tonight so if you'll please excuse me I'm going to get back to this." I turned back towards my desk and put my headphones in to show him that I was done talking for the night.

He hated when I did that, it was like a slap in his face but I was not afraid to stand up to Oliver Queen and it seemed like I was one of the very few that did. Since I was angry I was not getting much done on my work so I was pretending to do work while the guys watched over me like hawks. They were never going to know the difference if I was working for real or not.

Another hour went by and I had had enough, I was ready to go home for the night. I just wanted to put the latest conversation behind me and go to bed. "Well guys I'm not getting much done tonight so I think I'm going to go home now."

"Just give me a minute and I'll take you home." Oliver offered.

"Don't worry about it. I can take myself home. Don't worry I'll go straight home, you can even track my phone if you don't believe me." With that I walked up the stairs and headed to my car. I got in my car and in my rear view mirror I could see Oliver get on his bike ready to follow me home. I just shook my head at him because he seriously was blowing this whole thing out of proportion, but this was Oliver just being his over protective self.

My house was only about fifteen minutes from the club so the drive went by really fast tonight. I got out of my car and locked the doors, I could see Oliver lurking in the shadows and it was kind of irritating me. "Oliver you know I can see you right, I'm home you can leave now."

"Felicity please just understand that I'm only doing this because I care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know you care about me but I have a certain way I like to deal with my family and I wish you could see that. Night Oliver."

"Felicity please,"

"Goodnight Oliver." I opened my apartment door and walked inside away from Oliver and the rest of the world.

I took a nice long warm shower to clear my mind of everything. I always loved the feel of a nice warm shower, it always made me think a little clearer which was exactly what I needed at the moment. The shower was nice but I wasn't exactly tired yet so I put some comfy clothes on popped a movie in. I slung down on my couch and began to watch the movie but halfway into it I started to get tired. I actually was too lazy to get up and go to bed so I just let myself fall asleep on my oh so not comfy couch.

I had no idea how long I had been sleeping because when I woke the DVD menu was playing on a loop. I had the worst kink in my neck from the couch's arm but there was nothing I could do about it now the damage was already done. I started to clean up the living room when my phone rang, I had no idea who would be calling me this late at night. It was almost midnight for god's sake and I'm sure Oliver learned his lesson to not bother me the rest of the night. I flipped my phone over and it was an unknown number, my first thought was that my father had gotten my number somehow and wanted to talk.

"Hello." I answered the call and my hunch was right.

"Felicity, it's me. Your father." I could not believe that this was happening right now.

"I know who it is. What do you want from me?"

"Why do you think I want something?"

"Because I haven't talked to you since you walked out on mom and me, then all of a sudden you show up here. What else am I supposed to think, that after all these years you want to rekindle our relationship or something. I'm not having it," I was about to continue my rant but he cut me off.

"Felicity please can we just meet tomorrow for coffee or something I really need to see you and talk to you in person."

I know I wanted to confront him earlier about why he was here but I was getting a bad feeling about this phone conversation and I was starting to think that Oliver was right, that nothing good was going to happen if I saw him. Yet I felt that if I didn't meet him in person he was never going to leave me alone.

"I'm pretty busy all day, so I don't know."

"I can come to your place after you're done with work or something, whatever works for you I just really need to talk to you."

"I don't know, I'll let you know. I have to go now, bye." I quickly hung up the phone and could not believe the conversation I just had with my father. Was I really going to meet with him like I wanted to or was I going to give into Oliver and say he was right about it. I had a lot of thinking to do and decisions to make but I was too tired to think about them right at the moment so I went to bed, my thoughts were still going to be there in the morning.

I woke in the morning and I still had the kink in my neck, note to self don't fall asleep on the couch you won't like it. The thoughts from last night we're still swirling around in my head and I had yet to make a decision about my father but I had all day to think about it. I did know one thing though, I was not going to tell Oliver anything about my recent conversation.

I got dressed for the day and was just about to head over to the club when there was a loud knock on my door. It kind of startled me because it was very forceful. I answered it and was sort of shocked to see who was on the other side, "Oliver what are you doing here and why are you banging so loud on my door."

"You didn't answer your phone so I got worried." He stated. I looked down at my phone which I had put on silent last night and there were three missed calls and about five text messages.

"I didn't want to be bothered last night so I put my phone on silent, sorry. I was just about to head over to the club to get started on my work, so if you'll excuse me you're in my way."

"Come on Felicity, you can't still be mad at me. I'm sorry I kind of blew everything out of proportion but that's who I am and I tend to do that a lot."

"I know you do but that doesn't change the fact that you are still in my way and I'd like to get to work." I pushed him back out of the apartment so I could lock my doors and then I went to my car. I got in without even acknowledging Oliver behind me.

I arrived at the club fifteen minutes later and he was right behind me. I walked down the stairs and John was already there working out. I swear that is all these two do when they have nothing to do is workout. "Morning John." I said so he would know I was there.

"Good morning Felicity, and how are you this morning." He answered back.

"Ask him." I pointed at Oliver as he came down the stairs.

"That good hey, what did he do now?"

"The same thing he always does, blows everything out of this world." Which wasn't exactly an exaggeration, he does blow everything out of this world in the literal sense anyways.

"Can't we all just talk this through, I'm sure we can come up with a way to fix this tension between the two of you." John suggested, he was always trying to keep the peace between Oliver and me.

"I am all for working things out as long as he backs off a bit. But if you'll excuse me I'd like to get some work done today." I walked off toward my desk and got to work. Maybe I was being too hard on Oliver and maybe I was blowing everything out of proportion as well but I'm stubborn and hate to admit when I'm wrong if I am.

* * *

OLIVER'S POINT OF VIEW

Diggle took me by my arm and dragged me out of Felicity's ear shot so he could talk to me, well basically yell at me. "Dude what are you doing? I know you want to keep her safe but having her as an enemy is not something you want is it."

"Of course not but I'd rather have her angry with me than hurt."

"Don't you think that this fight is hurting her, she's a strong woman and I believe that we need to pull back a little on the strings? If we don't I think we might lose her all together, she's not one to sit around and do nothing about something that bothers her." He was making a point but I just felt that after everything we went through with Slade I needed to keep the people I care about close and out of harm's way.

"Dig I know what you're saying but this is too soon after everything with that went on with Slade, I can't afford to take any risks until I figure some things out."

"You better figure those things out fast man otherwise those people you care about are going to walk out on you."

"Don't you think I know that, I just need to get my company back and things will get easier." Dig was giving me his questionable look and I knew he doubted me, "I promise things will get easier, you just have to trust me."

"Oliver I do trust you, but I don't want your relationship with Felicity messed up because of this fight." He was always trying to get me to rethink my decision but I'm stubborn and it takes a lot for me to rethink anything really.

"I appreciate the talk but I'm not changing my mind just yet. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready for when Roy arrives."

"Roy's coming? He's actually going to show up to one of these training sessions." Dig asked in utter disbelief, Roy had a way of not always showing up when he was asked to do so but he's gone through a lot lately and he needed time to deal with things.

"Give him a break, he's got a lot going on and he's gone through a lot just like the rest of us. If he needs time to deal then so be it, I'd rather him have a clear mind when he's here training than thinking of to many things at once."

"Yeah but like you said we've all been through a lot and we have shown our faces here ready to work. It shouldn't be any different for him."

"He's younger, just give him time and he will come around."

I left Dig to continue punching at the dummy and I went to target practice with my bow. Whenever I did target practice it helped to clear my mind, maybe I was making a big deal out of nothing with Felicity but I truly cared for her and could not live with myself if she got hurt under my watch. I shot arrows at targets for the next hour and then Roy showed up ready to practice.

"Hey guys." Roy said as he walked down the stairs.

"Hello Roy, nice of you to join us today." Dig said as Roy pasted him and I shot Dig a look which made him back down.

"Ready for your training today Roy." I asked him as he set his things down on the closet table.

"I'm ready. Let's do this." He said as he grabbed his own bow and arrows. We both headed to the target area which was just past Felicity desk and I could tell that Roy felt something was up. "Hey what's up with you guys?" he asked when he noticed how she looked at me when we pasted.

"Long story but the short version is I won't let her put herself in harm's way and she's mad at me for it." I didn't want to get into it with him at the moment the less he knew the better I felt.

"She must really believe in whatever it is if she's willing to put herself in danger."

"Yeah well she's stubborn and won't think of the consequences."

"Yeah but you're stubborn as well. Are you sure you guys aren't just blowing something little out of proportion?"

"Are we going to talked Felicity's and my problems or are we going to practice?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to hit a nerve. Let's practice."

* * *

FELICITY'S POINT OF VIEW

"Finally." I let out a breath and was happy that I finally was able to get eyes into the building to see what we were up against to get the company back.

"Do we have eyes in the building?" Oliver asked, he was standing right behind me looking at the screens.

"Yes, I have eyes on your old office as well as the other main offices of the board members. Nothing too exciting seems to be happening at the moment but that could be from the fact that it is almost seven o'clock in the evening. I can't believe it took me almost all day to do this, this is something that I should have been able to get done yesterday." I knew exactly why I wasn't able to get it done faster but Oliver didn't need to know that I was thinking about meeting with my father tonight.

"The main thing is that we have it done now and we will be able to see who comes and goes within the company to see where the weak spot is to hit if we want the company back."

"Yes I suppose you are right with that one."

"Now I just have to get the club back up and running if we are going to continue to use this space. We need our front back so people don't start to suspect things." Oliver stated, he was right though. People might start to suspect things seeing that we are entering an abandoned building every day and exiting every night.

"That's going to involve a lot of cleaning my friend." John spoke up.

"Yeah I know so I'm going to get started as soon as possible." Oliver stated, this was exactly what I needed at the moment. If he was going to be cleaning in the club I could get away from him long enough to get rid of my father.

"What does that mean then? When do you want to start this massive cleanup job?" John asked not wanting to know the answer exactly.

"Why don't you guys start tonight?" they both looked at me in surprise, "What? Oliver you said as soon as possible right, then why can't you start tonight?" they didn't argue with my suggestion so maybe some part of them agreed with me.

"She's right. We have nothing else going on tonight so why not." Oliver stated.

"I guess the sooner we start the sooner this will be over." John agreed.

Oliver turned toward me now and I was really hoping he wasn't going to ask me to help, "Do you want me to take you home before we start or do you want to stay."

"Well Oliver I can take myself home, I did however drive here myself remember." I shot back.

"I know but I will feel better knowing you got home safely." Well at least this time he asked if he could follow me home rather than last night when he just followed me home. That's when I remembered that Roy was here and that he was going to be my answer out of this.

"Well if you need to know I get home safely then you can send Roy with me, that way you can stay here and clean up and you will know that there is nothing to worry about with me." I suggested and I could tell that he was having a hard time giving into what I wanted but when he figured there was no way I would be in harm he agreed to it.

"Alright, but Roy, you have to let me know the minute she is safe and in her home got it?"

"Of course Oliver, no harm will come to her."


	2. Chapter 2

Roy and I left shorty after and I was sure that I would be able to convince him to keep this meeting with my dad a secret. He rode with me in my car and I could tell he knew something was up with Oliver and me.

"Felicity?" He asked.

"What's up Roy?" I knew his question already but I let him ask it anyway.

"Well I couldn't help but notice the tension between you and Oliver. I asked Oliver about it but he gave a very vague answer, so what's going on between you two?"

"My dad's in town." I stated.

"I didn't know Oliver knew your dad, to be honest I didn't even know you had a dad really." He questioned.

"He doesn't but he doesn't like what he's heard about my dad so that's why he won't let me go talk to him. It's kind of irritating because he's my dad and I should be able to deal with him the way I want."

"He must have done something really bad if Oliver feels this highly of the situation."

"All my dad has ever done for me was hurt me, he left my mother and I when I was little. I don't have any good memories of him and I have no idea why he is back in town. I sort of freaked out when I first found out he was back in town and Oliver saw how much him being here freaked me out, but now I just want to know why he's here and to get rid of him. But Oliver won't let me, that's where you come in."

"Whoa, wait a minute. How do I fit into this whole scenario? I don't want to get in the middle of you two that would not be a good thing."

"I won't be able to get anywhere near him with Oliver around." I stated.

"And again what does that have to do with me?" He asked, probably not wanting to know the answer.

"Well if you go with me then I can say that I didn't go alone and Oliver won't get as mad." I exclaimed.

"I don't know Felicity, what if something goes wrong, Oliver will kill me if he finds out I went with you and you somehow got hurt. I don't think we should chance it." He had his reservations about the plan but there was no room for argue, this was what I was going to do.

"Roy Harper, I'm not asking you to go with me, I'm telling you this is what we are going to do. What could go wrong, I know deep down somewhere in my father he would never truly want to hurt me again." I demanded and at that we arrived at my apartment, "Now call Oliver or text him that we are at my apartment and that we are safe. Don't tell him about our other plan otherwise you won't like your consequences." I really didn't have any consequences thought out but I had to say something so he would go with the plan.

"Felicity, please just think about this." He pleaded.

"Roy I've done my thinking. I want my dad gone and this is the only way to do it." I argued.

"Well I could think of another way," I gave him my don't say Oliver face and he said it anyway, "you can just sick the neighborhood hero on him and I'm sure he'll go away."

"Not likely, we will try my way first." With that I opened my apartment door and walked inside ushering Roy to follow me. He did and I could see him fumbling with his phone and I was happy he was seeing this my way. To be honest I can't believe I'm actually going through with this myself, this is so unlike me. I would never go up against anyone without Oliver or John by my side, but something kept telling me that this was my dad and I needed to face my demons head on.

"Alright so as far as Oliver knows you're here for the rest of the night. Now what's the plan for us?" Roy was finally coming around to my plan which I was happy for.

"I just texted my father to meet me at the park a couple of blocks away. We are going to walk there so that my car stays here to make it look like I'm home just in case. I just want to change out of this dress and then we can go."

I went to my bedroom got out of my dress and threw a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. I threw my hair up into a high ponytail and shoved my phone in my back pocket. I joined Roy in the living room and was ready to go. I grabbed my keys and we headed out the door. We stopped at my car before we left I wanted to astray on contact with Roy the whole time so I grabbed the extra intercoms from my trunk and gave him one as I placed my own in my ear, these were smaller than the normal ones we use but you couldn't see these ones.

The walk to the park was going to take us about fifteen minutes so on the way there I discussed my plan with Roy. "I don't want him to see you so when we get there you need to find a place to hide and stay out of the way."

"Got it and if anything goes wrong I've got this," he motioned toward his bow and arrow.

"I didn't even see you grab that, I don't think we will need that."

"Wouldn't you rather have it and not need it than need it and not have it. Plus I'll only use it if absolutely necessary okay."

"Okay, it does sound good to me." I was really hoping that Roy didn't have to use it so I put it out of my mind.

We walked in silence the last ten or so minutes to the park. When we got there, there was a small courtyard with a couple of benches and trees surrounding it. Roy perched himself up in one of the trees surrounding the area and I choose a bench on the opposite side of where Roy was and waited there. We waited in silence for the longest time and all of a sudden I jumped to the voice in my ear.

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?"_ It was Oliver and I started to get really furious with Roy, he betrayed me and told Oliver the plan.

_"Oliver? What are you doing here? Roy how could you, I trusted you?"_

_"I'm sorry Felicity, I had to because this whole thing just felt not right."_

_"He's right Felicity, I'm glad he told me. This was a stupid thing to do without consulting me."_

_"It's not like I was here alone, I brought backup and this is something I must face alone so if you're going to stay you better stay hidden or so help me god."_ I was now furious with both of them but there was nothing I could do about it now they were here now and I could hear a car pulling up nearby.

_"Felicity are you ready for this, you're shaking!"_ I didn't notice until Oliver said it but I was shaking and I think I was only doing so because it had been years since I last saw him. I had to pull it together and just breathe.

_"I'm fine, now no more talking he's coming up the walkway now."_

I could see my father walking towards me in the light of the street lamps. I could see that he's aged quite a bit but I wasn't expecting him to look the same as he did the night he walked out on us. He was getting closer to my spot so I stood up and took a few steps toward the middle of the courtyard. He stopped about ten feet in front of my position, "Hi dad." I said.

"Felicity, you've grown up so much. I can't believe it, you look gorgeous." He was just trying to get on my good side but I wasn't here to get compliments, I wanted answers.

"What are you doing here, why did you come back?"

"I made a mistake leaving you and your mom all those years ago, I never meant to hurt you guys. I wasn't ready to be a dad yet, so my answer was to leave and let your mother raise you the right way."

"Well that planned failed. She wasn't the best parent in the world, I had to learn things on my own. I didn't really have a parental unit my whole life so thank you for leaving I guess, it probably wouldn't have made a difference if you stayed."

"But look at you, you went to MIT and are very good at what you do." I was shocked at what he said because there was no way he would have known that, how did he know that.

"How the hell would you know any of that?" I demanded he answer me.

"Just because I left you physically doesn't mean that I left you completely. I was always around just in the shadows, I was never going to be a good present father so I distanced myself."

"Oh please, you expect me to believe that when you left all those years ago you never truly left. How am I supposed to believe that, I never saw you? You know how much I wanted to have a normal life, I wanted to have both my parents in my life. How could you just stand on the sidelines and not show your face, I don't believe it." I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes and I was trying so hard to keep them from falling.

"Believe it. Felicity, I was there throughout your whole life. I watched you grow up, you're my daughter and I couldn't completely walk out on your life."

"Except that's exactly what you did. You walked out and never came back, stop lying to me. You couldn't have been around, I would've known."

"Felicity when you turned seven you were really into computers am I right," I nodded at him, "if I'm not mistaken you built your first computer when you were seven."

"How," I choked on the rest of the words I was trying to say.

"It's like I've been telling you, I never really truly left. When you turned sixteen you bought your first car by yourself. It was a green neon wasn't it."

"Yes, but that could just be a lucky guess." I couldn't help it but the tears started to flow down my cheeks and Oliver saw them because he spoke to me in my ear.

_"Felicity stay strong, you've got this."_ I wiped the tears away and focused again on what my father was saying.

"Felicity, you graduated MIT top of your class and landed an IT position at Queen Consolidated and that's not the only thing you do for the Queen family." His words stuck with me there, did he really know what I do with Oliver at night. He can't possibly know that, there's no way.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Felicity, don't you know by now I know everything about your life and your secret life with the arrow, that's what you call him isn't it?" I started to get a bad feeling about this whole meeting, what does my dad need with the arrow.

I stood in silence trying to figure out what the possible reason my father needed Oliver for and nothing came to mind. My dad however took my silence to walk closer to me, he was now only a foot in front of me. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Felicity I truly do care about you and if there were any other way to so this I would. I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about, sorry about what?" I looked down at him and saw him pull out what I thought was a gun but I found out soon enough that it wasn't. Oliver noticed it as we'll and the next moments went by really fast.

I heard two distinct sounds, the sound of a bow leaving its strings and the sound of a Taser. My dad didn't have a gun at all, it was a Taser and I felt the burning pain of it but one of Oliver's arrow was lodged in his shoulder. Before Oliver could get down from the tree he was in I could barely see my father running away with something else in his hands. I was in too much pain to move so I just lied on the ground motionless until I felt a presence next to me.

"Felicity, can you hear me. Felicity please." I could tell that the voice belonged to Roy and my first thought was where Oliver went.

"Roy, where did..." I tried to speak but the Taser knocked everything out of me. I tried to sit up as well but that wasn't happening, I felt the entry point of the shock on my stomach and it hurt the more I moved.

"Hey, please don't move too much. He went after your dad, your dad took your phone but I think he got away because Oliver is headed back this way." Roy stated, I looked in the general direction of where Oliver was coming from and my vision was really blurry so I could barely make him out.

"This is why I didn't want you to meet with your dad, I told you nothing good was going to come from this." He yelled at me but I wasn't really hearing what he was saying because I started to have a sudden pain in my chest. I swear it felt like a heart attack and then everything went dark.

**A/N: The next chapter will most likely be in Oliver's perspective and I hope it adds a little more depth into the story so please review and I hope you enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them and they help me with my writing. Like I said last chapter this chapter is going to be in Oliver's perspective because if events that happened in the last chapter. So as always please review and enjoy it. Thanks.**

"Damn it." I yelled to myself because Felicity's father got away. I swear I'm going to find him and he is not going to like it when I do.

I headed back towards the courtyard to where Felicity and Roy were, I could see her looking at me and I hated to say I told you so but, "This is why I didn't want you to meet with your dad, I told you nothing good was going to come from this." I knew she was in pain but she needed to hear this.

"Oliver I think something's wrong." Roy said which snapped me out of my anger state, and I could tell that she was not breathing, the shock from the Taser must have resulted in cardiac arrest. We needed to act fast.

"Lie her down flat quickly, we need to start compressions." He did as I said and I started compressions on her chest, I started to worry when they didn't work but I continued anyway. There was no way I was going to let her die not like this.

"Oliver I don't think it's helping, I think she's gone." Roy said but I was not going to believe it.

"She's not gone, not yet." I snapped back at him and immediately went back to the compressions. I'm glad I did too because five minutes later I could feel a pulse, a weak one but a pulse still the same. "She's breathing."

"Alright now we need to call 911, she needs a hospital." Roy stated and I knew he was right, she was breathing but she wasn't awake yet. "You need to get out of here." I also said.

"I can't leave."

"I know you don't want to leave but you kind of have to." He gestured toward my outfit and I had totally forgot that I was dressed as the arrow, I wanted to stay but Roy was right.

"Don't leave her side, I'm going to change and meet you at the hospital."

"Of course, here take these with you." He handed me his own bow and arrows which was smart because if anyone saw his bow there would be a small step to connect him to the arrow and we didn't need that. I was headed back to my motorcycle and I could hear sirens in the distance which meant that Roy had called 911 right away and I needed to get out of there real fast. I drove back to the club and hurried inside, I needed to change fast and get to the hospital.

Diggle was downstairs and I had to fill him in on everything, I left in such a hurry when Roy told me what was going on and didn't have a chance to tell Dig what was going on. "Are you going to tell me where you were?" he asked.

"She went to meet her father even after I told her not to, she enlisted Roy's help in the process. I'm just glad he had enough sense to get me involved otherwise she would probably be dead right now." I answered back in a rush, I didn't wait for him to respond as I went to change.

"Whoa, hold up a second. What the hell happened to her?"

"Her father pulled a Taser gun on her and I can only assume he was going to take her somewhere but I shot an arrow through his shoulder. He got up and hobbled back to his car and I went after him but he got away."

"What do you think he wanted?" Dig asked and I was trying to figure that same thing out but I have no idea what he wanted.

"I have no idea but he took her phone so he's going to have access to whatever is on it and that is not a good thing." I answered.

"What happened to Felicity, where is she?"

"She went into cardiac arrest and stopped breathing. I couldn't believe it was happening in front of me but it was and we acted fast; I started compressions and when everything seemed like it was over she started breathing again, it was very weak though. Roy called 911 and I had to get out of there before anyone saw me but I'm headed to the hospital now. I swear when I find that son of a bitch he's going to wish that he stayed away." The thought of losing Felicity just made me angrier and I knew that Dig could sense it on me.

"I know you're mad but none of this is going to help Felicity, we just need to be there for her. But trust me will find him and he will get what is coming to him, you said you got an arrow in him maybe that will lead him to seek medical attention but if not we will find him another way." Dig said to try and calm me down but it wasn't working.

"This whole thing have been avoided if she would've just listened to me and stay away from her father."

"Dude, you know she is stubborn and nothing you could have said would've changed her mind. Once she has a plan she sticks to it, it was just matter of time before she acted on the plan." I knew he was right but this still could have been avoided if we had planned the whole thing out together beforehand.

Dig drove us to the hospital and it felt like it took forever for us to get there but when we arrived we went immediately to the emergency room. Roy was sitting in the waiting room by himself and as soon as he saw us stood up and walked our way. I was the first to break the silence, "Where is she, what happened after I left?"

"I called 911 immediately and they arrived pretty fast, everything seemed to be going well but something happened on the way here." Roy stated and his words made me worry, what happened, what wasn't he telling me?

"What happened, where is she? Roy answer me right now." I demanded and I didn't realize I was speaking really loud until heads started to turn in our general direction.

"She went into cardiac arrest again and the paramedics started compression right away. They were able to revive her and as soon as we got here they took her back there but wouldn't let me go with them." Roy answered and I started to walk the way he said but he stopped me, "Oliver there's one more thing, I heard them say that since she is so small the shock from the Taser gun has a bigger impact than it would on someone like you or John." I wasn't liking what I was hearing and I needed to get answers straight from a doctor.

I walked up to the nurse's station and demanded answers. "I need to see Felicity Smoak." I said to one of the nurses.

"Are you family?" she asked.

"No but I need to see her right away."

"I'm sorry sir, patients in the ICU are only allowed visitors from family members." She told me but I wasn't having it. I pushed away from the desk and started to walk in the general direction of the ICU. "Sir, you can't go back there, Sir." I could hear her yelling at me but I didn't want to listen. "SIR!" she stepped in front of me before the doors and I was surprised a bit.

"Do you not know who I am?" I asked and I could tell that she was a little confused, "I'm Oliver Queen, you've probably heard about me on the news and I need to see Ms. Smoak right away. She doesn't have any family in town and I'd like to see her now."

"I'm sorry Mr. Queen but she does have family, her father is with her. I looked on the computer and it said her father came in asking for her at the main desk, they just sent him down to her a few minutes ago." I could not believe what I was hearing, how could he show his face again and come here?

"He's the reason she's in here in the first place." I said to her and she was in disbelief, I wasn't going to stand there any longer either. I pushed my way past the nurse and ran to find Felicity's room. I found it right away and when I got there her father was standing over her body doing something with the cords that were attached to her. I acted on instinct and quickly grabbed him from behind, I turned him around and punched him in the face but he fought right back and as soon as he heard the security guards coming he took off. I pointed in the direction that he went and the security guards took off running after him. I stayed with Felicity and demanded to talk to her doctor right away.

"Mr. Queen, I'm Dr. Mueller and what is your relation with Ms. Smoak here?" she asked.

"She's a very dear friend of mine and I need to know that she is going to be okay." I asked and I feared the worst was going to come out of the doctor's mouth.

"Under normal circumstances medical information can only be given to the patient's immediate family," I was about to interject her but she continued, "These are not normal circumstance and I'm sure she would be fine with me divulging the information to you. Am I right about that?"

"Yes ma'am, now please tell me she is going to be okay." I asked desperately

"Ms. Smoak suffered a lot from the Taser shock. She has such a small frame and small body, when she was shocked it made her heart go into overdrive basically. Her heart was beating too fast for her body and it eventually shut down all together. When the young performed compressions on her it jolted the heart back to life but the heart was beating very weakly, it wasn't working fast enough for her body and again it shut down. We were able to get her heart beating again but we put her on a ventilator to aid in getting the heart back to a normal rhythm." She stated and I was trying to take everything in all at once but it was all coming to fast.

"So is she going to make a full recovery or what's going to happen?" I asked.

"The ventilator is going to get her breathing a normal pace and she should wake up tomorrow sometime and when she does we can take the ventilator out and she'll be able to breathe normally on her own. That's not my only concern though, the spot where the Taser hit her created a significant burn pattern. We dressed the wound but we are going to need to monitor it to make sure no infection starts. Other than that I believe that she will make a full recovery within a few days."

"Thank you Dr. Mueller, is there any way she can be moved to a more private room with more security." I would have said I'd pay for the trouble but we didn't get the company back yet so my money was still frozen.

"As soon as her vitals improve to my liking we will move her upstairs and I can make sure the police are aware of what happened here tonight and make sure they place officers with her at all times starting here." She offered.

"Thank you so much." I said as the doctor walked away to call the police, there was a chair at the end of Felicity's bed so I sat down in it and just stared at her body. The tube going down her throat and all the wires attached to her chest and arms were making her look weaker than I know she is. I wanted to help her but at the moment I did not know how to.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, I looked down at it and it was a text from Diggle, _What's going on, did you find her? _I had to fill him in and Roy, they needed to be kept in the loop.

_I found her. Her dad tried to finish what he started. She should hopefully recover within a few days._

_That son of a bitch. What can I do to help? _I could tell that Dig was just as angry as I was and he too just wanted to help.

_Send Roy to her apartment to grab some of her belongings, anything he thinks she might want here when she wakes up._

_Done, what can I do now?_

_Can you go to the club and see if you can get camera footage of this guy leaving and see if you can find where he went. I want to stay here with her in case he comes back. _I sent him back even though the police had sent two officers here already, I had to be sure that she was going to be safe.

_Sounds good. I'll let you know if I get anywhere. Good luck._

_You too._

I went back to watching Felicity in silence and it was killing me. I hated to sit around and do nothing, I don't know how people do it I was about to go out of my mind.

Another two hours had gone by; Roy had come and dropped off a bag of Felicity's things and then I sent him to go help Diggle back at the club with the camera footage. The doctor was finally back and Felicity's vitals looked good to Dr. Mueller so they could finally move her up to her own private room. Dr. Mueller told me the number of the room they were moving Felicity to and I went up there ahead of the team moving her so I could make sure it was safe for her up there.

Everything checked out and a few moments later Felicity was being wheeled in with all of her machines, until now I did not realized how many machines she was actually hooked up too. It was all too overwhelming for me but I had to stay strong for Felicity's sake. The doctor was checking her vitals again once she was settled into the room and it sort of worried me, "Dr. Mueller, is everything okay?"

"Yes Mr. Queen, it's just that I wanted to make sure that the move didn't affect her at all and it didn't. She is doing very well and I like what I'm seeing. I don't have her on any pain medication yet but as soon as she wakes up she might need it, so as soon as she wakes up if you're here can you notify a nurse right away."

"I'm not going anywhere, I can't."

"Would you like me to have a nurse bring a cot up for you to sleep on?" she asked and to be completely honest sleep was the last thing on my mind. There was no way I could sleep well her dad was still out there.

"Thanks but I'll be okay, there's no way I can sleep now." I answered.

"Does she know how much you care for her?" her question threw me off guard a bit.

"Excuse me." I asked.

"You should tell her before it's too late. She's lucky to have someone care so much for her." she answered and I knew what she meant but the last time I told Felicity how I felt she thought it was just a ploy and that it had no meaning what so ever. Dr. Mueller was absolutely right though, I care deeply for Felicity and I needed to tell her before it was too late.

"Thanks again doctor." She nodded and then left us in the room alone.

I grabbed the chair in the corner of the room and dragged it over to the side of her bed and sat there, I was taking what the doctor said to heart and had to come up with a way to show Felicity that what I said that night was indeed true. I decided to talk to her, she might not hear what I say but it wasn't going to hurt. "Felicity I know you probably can't hear me but I want you to know that he won't get away with this. We do however have to have a talk about going behind my back in the first place but that can wait for another time. I'm just glad that you're going to recover from this and that I can tell you this to your face. The doctor's right you know." I grabbed her hand wanting to feel her touch when I said these next words, "I care so much for you and you need to know that, I meant what I said that night you know. I know you thought it was all a ploy to get to Slade but it wasn't. I love you Felicity, so please wake up soon so I can tell it to your face." For a second I thought I felt her fingers twitch within my grasp and deep down I knew that she could either hear me or she sensed my presence, I placed a kiss on her knuckles and just sat there in silence the rest of the night and into the early morning.

I eventually dosed off myself, I had to admit I was exhausted and needed to rest.


End file.
